KURISUMASU no DEITO
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: Una cita navideña al estilo japonés... todos deben tener pareja! si el amor de tu vida se declara en la noche de Navidad serán felices para siempre. Inuyasha x Kagome. Oneshot Feliz Navidad!


Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...no insistan...por más que se los pidamos a Santa Claus el no podrá hacer nada xp

Hola a todos! Como regalo de navidad les traemos esta pequeña historia :) y antes de empezar queremos aclararles unos pequeños detallitos: partimos con nuestra historia tomando como base todo lo que ha pasado en el manga hasta el tomo 47 de este si no me equivoco, es decir, en este fic Kikyo ya esta bien muerta xp ¿esta bien decir que está muerta alguien que ya se había muerto antes? Por si las dudas, para todos los efectos Kikyo esta RE MUERTA xp.

La idea de este fic nació cuando estuvimos investigando un poco sobre la celebración de la navidad en Japón. Este lugar al no ser un país cristiano (si no me falla la memoria creo que una vez leí que cerca del 1 de la población era católica) nunca celebró la Navidad como festividad anual, solo se comenzó a celebrar luego de la II Guerra Mundial.  
Así que para ellos se trata de una fiesta puramente comercial, entrando más en detalles el 24 de diciembre para los japoneses es como un segundo 14 de febrero. En San Valentín se regalan chocolate a los chicos que te gustan, pero es el 24 de diciembre cuando tienes que tener una cita romántica con tu pareja (para los jóvenes es una verguenza no tener con quien salir esa noche, y olvídense de la idea de pasar esa noche junto a la familia xp porque eso allá no se da) , como les comentamos anteriormente para ellos esta noche es una "noche de amor" amor de pareja, así que imagínense donde terminan estas citas para algunos ( y piensen mal xpp activen su mente pervertida xp). Incluso se han creado leyendas con respecto al tema, pero eso se los contará Kagome más adelante en el fic xp

Bueno chicos esperamos que disfruten de nuestra pequeña historia :) y que nos dejen sus comentarios

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

Freya

**_KURISUMASU_** **_no_** **_DEITO_**

**_por_**

**_Freya & Sakura_**

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Los adornos navideños llevaban casi un mes invadiendo la fría ciudad con sus colores rojos, verdes y blancos. Escaparates de tiendas, parques, restaurantes, todos ofreciendo ofertas y distintos panoramas para la romántica noche del veinticuatro de diciembre. 

No podía evitarlo... el asunto comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa... estaba segura de que si alguien más le preguntaba que haría esa noche finalmente estallaría. "_Shimatta… parece que todo conspirara contra mi… todo el mundo consiguió una cita… incluso mis amigas… seguramente Yuka y Eri trabajaron un mes para conseguirla… jeje! incluso Souta quedó en salir con Hitomi al parque de diversiones!..."_

Una lata en el camino hizo que la joven se tropezara, murmuró algunas maldiciones por lo bajo y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas. "_Y lo peor es que no puedo pedirle citas a otros chicos… porque realmente solo quiero tener esa cita navideña tan especial con Inuyasha… diablos… él está tan interesado en destruir a Naraku por lo que ocurrió con Kikyo que no piensa en otro asunto… no sé si entendería lo importante que es para mi este día…"_

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches suspiró pesadamente y dejó de pensar para volver a la realidad, su caminata en el centro comercial se debía a que sus amigas la habían llamado e insistido para tomar algo y conversar sobre el gran día, como si no tuviera suficiente tortura.

Unos segundos después sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la vitrina de la tienda que sus amigas la habían arrastrado: - ¿Qué se supone qué es esto? – preguntó señalando algunas tangas que estaban en el exhibidor con colores navideños y algunos dibujos de hojas de muérdagos, al lado de estas se encontraba un traje estilo Santa Claus pero extremadamente pequeño y muy provocativo.

Yuka dirigió una pícara mirada a Kagome – Es ropa especial para la "noche de amor"...ya sabes para esa noche especial...- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Hai, hai!... tienes que comprarte algo muy lindo para mostrárselo a tu novio en esa noche… nee.. nee.. Kagome-chan… ¿elegiste salir con Hojo? – preguntó entusiasmada Eri.

- ¿Para qué el traje de Santa Claus?...¿las invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces?...- preguntó con una mirada inocente Ayumi mirando con curiosidad a sus amigas.

Yuka suspiró con resignación, a veces pensaba que Ayumi era demasiado inocente.- Hai..algo así, pero lo importante aquí es otra cosa ¿Tendrás una cita de noche buena con Hojo? – preguntó entusiasmada dirigiéndose a Kagome.

- No.. – respondió con miedo la aludida. Luego suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos bajando su cabeza totalmente abatida.

- ¿Es con ese delincuente que juega a dos puntas, ne? – exclamó Eri con una mirada reprochadora.

- ¿Él muy insensible no te ha invitado no? – preguntó Yuka frunciendo el ceño al pensar en el tipo violento y celoso del que estaba enamorada su amiga.

- Kagome-chan...- Ayumi colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo.- Si no te ha invitado no tienes que perder la fe...si él te ama es seguro que pronto lo hará...el verdadero amor lo puede todo no tienes que perder los ánimos...- afirmó con una mirada soñadora.

- Ayumi-chan… estamos a 23 de diciembre… - sonrió con una gotita en la frente Kagome. – De igual modo… creo que Inuyasha no se preocupa por cosas así… por eso no me invitó.. – susurró desanimada.

- Pero entonces ¿por qué no se lo pides a Hojo? Seguramente él estaría encantado.. – sonrió Eri.

- Eri tiene razón... Kagome, no puedes quedarte sin una cita, no es normal... a los diecisiete años ya todo el mundo tiene con quien salir esa noche... hasta Ayumi tiene una cita... - agregó Yuka comenzando a ponerse nerviosa frente a la tranquilidad de Kagome.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Inuyasha?...Tal vez a él le da vergüenza pedírtelo...- preguntó Ayumi.

Kagome sintió enormes deseos de escapar en ese momento. "_Kuso… ¿qué puedo inventar? Ah! ya sé… jeje! gracias jii-chan…"_ Tosiendo un poco y sosteniendo una mano en su frente susurró con voz pesarosa: - Chicas… tengo que irme… olvidé tomar una medicina muy importante para una de mis enfermedades… discúlpenme… ¡ja ne! – exclamó para luego salir corriendo enérgicamente del centro comercial.

Las tres muchachas vieron como su amiga se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad, para ser una persona enferma daba gusto ver la energía que conservaba.

- Ja.. ne.. Kagome-chan… mouu.. no dio tiempo para que nos respondiera nuestra pregunta.. – alegó Eri decepcionada.

**----------------------------**

Kagome suspiró aliviada cuando por fin se sumergió en el agua de la tina que había preparado. Con una toalla en su cabello apoyó su cabeza en los azulejos del baño respirando deleitada el aroma dulce a sales que había añadido en el agua.

Los perfumes y el calor hicieron que la muchacha ingresara en una especie de ensoñación. Tomando algunos de los minerales casi derretidos comenzó a meditar: "_Tengo que hacer algo por mi cita navideña… Inuyasha no sabe nada acerca de esta costumbre en el Japón actual… entonces… podría llevar la "magia" de la navidad al Sengoku… sería una excelente idea… quizás con esto Inuyasha se decidiera finalmente por mi. La muerte de Kikyo fue hace un año y desde ese momento no ha sucedido nada… no quise presionarlo, se sentía muy triste. Demo… el tiempo ha pasado… y este momento puede ser el perfecto para expresar_ _sus sentimientos… ¿ne?_" la muchacha soltó una risita con sus mejillas notablemente sonrojadas por el calor del ambiente y motivo de sus pensamientos.

"_Llevaré adornos navideños, luces, buscaremos un enorme pino para decorarlo. Compraré regalos para todos y dulces… incluso podría hacer un pastel… pero lo difícil será explicarle a Inuyasha lo que significa la navidad para mi época… o… podría decirle junto a Sango y Miroku para no quedar en evidencia… eso es! jeje!...Todo será perfecto… el ambiente navideño, la nieve... los muérdagos! Kaede oba-chan me explicó las propiedades de sus hojas y me indicó donde crecían… Inuyasha… si en la conversación navideña mencionara el tema… luego de alguna forma podría ingeniármelas para colocarlo sobre nuestras cabezas…"_ la joven sintió un súbito calor.

Sus pensamientos volaban recreando una escena de amor perfecta entre ellos, juntos en medio de la floresta, en la soledad del bosque, sus ojos brillando, un Inuyasha totalmente seguro tomando a Kagome de la cintura y luego apretándola en su pecho para sellar sus labios con los de ella apasionadamente, entregándose por completo, concediéndole enardecidas caricias solo para ella. Una flor se desprendió de su tallo para caer delicadamente al suelo. En medio del silencio del lugar se escuchaban las voces de los apasionados amantes que se perdían como ecos prolongados mezclándose con la musicalidad de los cantos de las aves.

La joven de cabellos azabaches sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo ante los pensamientos pocos decentes que abundaron en su mente. De improviso hundió su cabeza en el agua por unos segundos para luego emerger y pasar sus manos por su rostro repetidas veces. "_¡Creo que el espíritu navideño se apoderó demasiado de mi! jeje"_ pensó un tanto acalorada mientras salía de la tina para luego rodear su cuerpo con una toalla y dirigirse a su habitación tarareando muy alegre una canción.

**--------------------------------------**

El sol de mediodía reinaba desde el centro del cielo acariciando con sus tibios rayos el paisaje. Todos los elementos de éste irradiaban una profunda paz y armonía, esta tranquilidad lo único que conseguía era alterar aún más a un impaciente hanyou que avanzaba decidido hacia el pozo devora huesos. "_¡Maldita Kagome! Kuso¿Por qué demonios aún no ha regresado?... Maldita mujer... dijo que solo se iría por tres días..."_

- ¡Ya debería estar aquí!...¡Solo está retrasando nuestra búsqueda!...Baka como si no supiera que lo más importante es acabar con el maldito de Naraku de una vez por todas.- Inuyasha se detuvo cerca del pozo, instintivamente llevó una de sus manos al mango de su espada.- "_No voy a permitir que ese bastardo dañe a nadie más...no pude salvar a Kikyo, pero no voy a dejar que nada le pase a Kagome...voy a protegerla pase lo que pase...ella es mi compañera...nunca nadie va a alejarla..."_ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sonrojado retrocedió - ¿Compañera?..- musitó con un hilo de voz.- "_Kuso ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?... yo... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella cuando no está aquí..."_

Detrás de unos matorrales, un pequeño grupo de curiosos observaba cada uno de los movimientos de un nervioso hanyou, quien no hacia más que pasearse de un lado a otro cerca del pozo.

- ¿Creen que esté peleado con Kagome-chan? – preguntó Sango algo mareada luego de seguir con la mirada por bastante rato cada uno de los movimientos de Inuyasha.

- Seguramente… de otro modo hubiera ido por Kagome-sama… no? – contestó el monje.

- Inuyasha no baka… - susurró Shippo apretando los puños. – Quiero ver a Kagome -

- ¿Qué le habrá hecho esta vez?.. no tiene remedio.. – agregó Miroku fingiendo demencia mientras acercaba su mano al trasero de Sango.

Sango miró furiosa a Miroku, con los años había logrado conocer perfectamente bien cada de uno de sus pervertidos trucos. – ¡Ni siquiera lo intente! – chilló tomando con una de sus manos al monje por su túnica.- ¿Cuándo va a ser el día...- se detuvo al sentir una amenazante aura acercarse hacia ellos.

- Se puede saber...¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN SUGUIENDOME?! – gruñó Inuyasha mirando al trío con claras intenciones de asesinarlos lentamente.

- Na… nada… estábamos buscando unas plantas medicinales para Kaede-sama…¿verdad, Sango? – murmuró Miroku fingiendo observar los arbustos.

- Etto... Hai... eso hacíamos... creo que son estas las que buscábamos Houshi-sama...- contestó Sango bastante nerviosa mientras recogía rápidamente unas hierbas que estaban a su alcance.

- ¡Keh¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? – Inuyasha miró al grupo con una ceja levemente arqueada.- Es curioso que tuvieran que venir los tres para buscar una planta tan común como esa...-

- ¿Cuándo viene Kagome, Inuyasha? – protestó Shippo delatándolos. – Tienes que ir por ella… o… ¿qué le hiciste que no vas? -

- ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que sepa cuando viene?... No es mi culpa que sea una tonta que no se da cuenta de que estamos perdiendo tiempo al no ir tras Naraku - gruñó Inuyasha - ¡Kuso¿Por qué tendría que ir tras ella? Maldición... ¡NO LE HE HECHO NADA A ESA TONTA!! -

Un ruido proveniente del pozo llamó la atención de los muchachos. Kagome estaba terminando de subir por la enredadera junto con una enorme mochila, ágilmente salió de la entrada que conectaba a los dos mundos para luego sentarse suspirando con resignación y mirar a Inuyasha con una fingida sonrisa. – Nee… Inuyasha… -

Un escalofrío recorrió al hanyou, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su integridad física.- Kag... Kagome... na... ¿nani?- tartamudeó.

- Osuwari… - espetó con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba de nuevo la mochila dejando a un hanyou enterrado en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo están chicos? – preguntó dirigiéndose a los demás con una sonrisa. – Gomen ne… me tardé porque mis amigas me invitaron a un centro comercial... y no podía negárselos… hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía -

- ¡Maldita Kagome! – gruñó Inuyasha poniéndose rápidamente de pie - ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO? – gritó mirando enfurecido a la chica.

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas¡eres un idiota! – chilló Kagome colérica acercándose al muchacho.

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco, la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando la chica en ese minuto le provocaba escalofríos en toda la espina – Yo... yo... "_kuso... esa maldita mirada asustaría a cualquiera..."_ ol... olvídalo... – balbuceó nervioso. – Kuso... dejemos de perder el tiempo en tonterías...- agregó haciendo grandes esfuerzos por recuperar la compostura.- No podemos seguir esperando... tenemos que encontrar a Naraku antes de que siga haciendo daño... -

- Ara… ara… dejen de discutir… - sonrió pacífico Miroku. – De todas formas no hemos tenido ninguna pista de Naraku… - comentó.

- ¡Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo Kagome¡te extrañé! – exclamó el pequeño demonio zorro lanzándose hacia los brazos de la chica.

- ¡Shippo-chan! yo también.. – sonrió Kagome acariciando la cabeza del niño

- Hai, es bueno que estés de regreso Kagome-chan, todos te extrañábamos ¿no Inuyasha? – comentó la taijiya mirando de reojo a Inuyasha.

El hanyou mirando hacia otro lado respondió: - ¡Keh! eso no importa... - murmuró evadiendo la mirada de los chicos.- Y si el maldito de Naraku no da pistas... iremos de todos modos... no podemos esperar más... - agregó comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque para iniciar el viaje.

Miroku tomó su shakujo e inmutable se acercó por atrás de Inuyasha y le acertó un golpe en la cabeza dejando al medio demonio fuera de combate. – Tranquilo Inuyasha… primero comeremos algo y después iremos por Naraku… ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió Miroku amenazante con una pequeña vena en su sien.

Algunos minutos después, todos comían relajadamente, menos Inuyasha, quien agazapado miraba a Miroku con profundos deseos de asesinarlo por el traicionero golpe que le había propinado.

Kagome se percató de la expresión del medio demonio. – Nee... Inuyasha… ¿todavía te duele? si quieres puedo aplicarte un spray muy bueno… - sonrió Kagome mirándolo con ternura. "_Después de todo ya olvidé lo que pasó hoy… pobrecito… debió dolerle el golpe…"_

- ¡Keh! Ya deberías saber que soy fuerte... que nadie logra herirme fácilmente... y menos con tan poca cosa como ese estúpido golpe... - respondió mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas provocado por la mirada de Kagome.

- Oe… Kagome… ¿qué son todas estas cosas raras que trajiste? – preguntó Shippo mientras revisaba la mochila de la muchacha tomando de ésta una esfera color plateado.

- Ah… traje algunas cosas de una celebración que se festeja en mi época … la Navidad – comentó sonriente Kagome.

- ¿Navidad?...- preguntó Sango mirando con curiosidad las cosas que Shippo sacaba de la mochila de su amiga.

- ¿Se comen?...- preguntó Inuyasha quitándole una de las esferas al pequeño youkai, con algo de recelo la acerco a su rostro comenzando a olfatearla.

La joven de cabellos azabaches sonrió acercándose al hanyou. – Yoshi yoshi… - rió acariciando la cabeza del medio demonio.

Inuyasha miró ofendido a Kagome: - Kuso... ¡No soy tu maldita mascota! – gruñó.

- Bien… les explicaré.. – sonrió Kagome sin escuchar las protestas de Inuyasha. – La navidad es una fiesta en la que decoramos nuestras casas con pinos adornados de estas esferas y algunos moños… bueno… y lo principal… todas las parejas deben tener una cita ese día… y si no se tiene una pareja se debe encontrarla para pasarlo juntos… - murmuró lo último Kagome sonrojándose bastante. – etto… y… dice la leyenda que si el muchacho se declara a su pareja navideña serán felices para siempre… -

Los demás la miraron curiosos.

Kagome tomó un poco de agua y siguió: - Un adorno muy especial son las hojas del muérdago… la pareja que se encuentre debajo de uno de éstos debe besarse… de esa forma la mujer besada encontrará al amor de su vida o conservará el que tiene si ya lo encontró… - concluyó un poco nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿Muérdago?...- preguntó Sango mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Kagome e Inuyasha – Si no me equivoco es muérdago lo que hay en la rama que esta justo sobre sus cabezas ¿ne houshi-sama? -

- Exactamente… ¿qué esperan? – sonrió libidinosamente Miroku. – Momento… - espetó Miroku mirando hacia arriba. – También hay un muérdago sobre nosotros mi bella Sango.. – sonrió señalando su boca. – Nosotros también… - susurró mirándola inocentemente.

- Yo...yo no veo na...nada...- tartamudeó Sango bastante sonrojada y nerviosa. Rápidamente se movió de ese lugar alejándose considerablemente de Miroku.

Inuyasha miraba bastante sonrojado a Kagome, estaba concentrado en la perfecta forma de la boca de la chica que parecía atraerlo como un poderoso imán, y como si todo eso fuera poco su dulce aroma comenzaba a embriagarlo por completo. Con fuerza cerró los ojos moviendo luego su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de arrancar de su mente la cautivadora imagen de la chica que tenía enfrente, no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así frente al grupo del chismosos que los acompañaba.

- Omoshiroi… parece que Inuyasha va a besar a Kagome-sama – comentó Miroku sonriendo libidinosamente. – Vamos… tú puedes… eso sí, compórtate como un hombre y dale profundidad.. – rió observando muy atento la escena, solo le faltaban las palomitas al pervertido monje.

- Houshi-sama...¡qué cosas dice!...- exclamó Sango avergonzada por la liberalidad con la que el chico se refería a ciertos temas.

Inuyasha volvió a la realidad bruscamente, se alejó con velocidad de la chica casi como si esta pudiese contagiarlo de alguna enfermedad peligrosa – Urusei bakayaro... - gruñó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.- olvidemos de una vez esa estupidez de nadidad o como sea que se llame... ¡no tenemos tiempo para perderlo en cosas así! -

- Es Navidad… - corrigió Kagome con un semblante bastante desilusionado. "Por un momento creí que lo haría… estábamos tan cerca…"

- ¡Inuyasha¡eres un cobarde! – exclamó Shippo.

- El pequeño Shippo tiene razón… ¿no enfrentas tantos youkais por día¿Y con besar a la mujer que amas te asustas tanto?... que mal ejemplo das… - suspiró desilusionado Miroku. – Todavía están bajo el muérdago… si quieres nos tapamos los ojos.. ¿así lo harías? –

- Houshi-sama tiene razón...si quieren podemos irnos...- propuso Sango.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios no cierran la boca de una maldita vez?! – masculló Inuyasha presionando con fuerza sus puños.- ¡Kuso¡No se metan donde nadie los ha llamado!... malditos entrometidos... – gruñó dándoles la espalda – Y no sé de donde demonios sacan que Kagome y yo estamos enamorados... - agregó mirando de reojo a la chica.

- Por la forma en que se miran...- contestó Sango mirando con una pequeña sonrisa como el cuerpo del hanyou se tensaba con su respuesta.

- Los constantes suspiros de Inuyasha al lado del pozo cuando Kagome-sama está en su época… - guiñó el ojo el monje.

- Cuando Kagome no está Inuyasha tiene menos poder con los youkais… necesita que ella esté para hacer su máximo esfuerzo para protegerla.. – sonrió inocentemente Shippo.

- Chicos… - se sonrojó furiosamente Kagome. – Inuyasha… - sonrió levemente sonrojada mirando al medio demonio que estaba en el mismo estado pero tratando de disimularlo. - ¿De.. de.. verdad haces eso cua… cuando no estoy? – preguntó un poco nerviosa.

- De...dejen de hablar estupideces... y si quieren pueden celebrar esa estupidez...- soltó Inuyasha tratando de fingir indiferencia.

- De todas formas íbamos a celebrarla… - sonrió irónico Miroku. – Kagome-sama fue muy amable de traer todas las cosas hasta aquí… ¿deberíamos ir por un pino… no? – propuso.

- ¡Keh! hagan lo que quieran entonces... - masculló el hanyou mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Entonces vamos hasta la aldea de Kaede ba-chan, ne?- sonrió Kagome mirando Inuyasha.

Cualquier respuesta que el hanyou pudiese dar, quedó atragantada en su garganta al ver la hermosa sonrisa que la muchacha le estaba dedicando. Algo nervioso y sonrojado asintió "_kuso... vale la pena celebrar lo que sea si ella va a sonreírme así..."_

**-------------------------**

Una hora después Kagome y Sango se encontraban en la cabaña de Kaede adornando el lugar con cintas de colores blanco, verde y rojo. Sango se encargó de colocar unas guirnaldas en el interior del lugar, escapando así de las insistentes súplicas del monje pervertido que se encontraba sentado conversando con la anciana tomando un poco de té.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches sonreía animada, el interior del lugar se veía muy navideño, solo faltaba un detalle muy importante. Se subió a una escalera rustica de madera y colocó un adorno de muérdagos y algunas pelotitas rojas en la entrada. Inuyasha con cara de aburrimiento desde abajo sostenía la escalera.

- Nee… ¿te gusta como está quedando? – sonrió Kagome estirándose para colocar más arriba el adorno.

- ¡Keh! ...No entiendo para que pones tanta cosa... - contestó el hanyou con un claro tono de aburrimiento.- y ya estoy...- se interrumpió al subir la mirada y encontrarse con la visión de gran parte de lo que había bajo la pequeña falda de Kagome. Bruscamente miró hacia otro lado furiosamente sonrojado.- ya.. ya.. ba... baja de una vez, onna...- balbuceó súbitamente acalorado.

- Matte… - murmuró la chica tratando de acomodar el objeto poniéndose un poco más de puntillas. – Yatta.. sonrió.. – no pudo terminar de observar el adorno que su pie resbaló ya que el escalón se encontraba flojo. – ¡¡KYAAA!! Inuyasha!! – gritó tambaleando, en menos de una fracción de segundo después de gritar cayó siendo atrapada por los brazos del hanyou.

Inuyasha atrapó fácilmente a la muchacha, delicadamente la deslizó hacia el piso - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos, uno de sus brazos aún se encontraba alrededor de la cintura de la chica.- No debí dejar que subieras a colocar esas cosas... fue peligroso... - agregó acercándola instintivamente aún mas hacia su cuerpo, un deseo incontrolable de tenerla por siempre cerca de él para protegerla de cualquier peligro invadía su corazón.

- Ha.. hai… ari.. arigato.. – susurró Kagome levemente sonrojada, suavemente colocó sus brazos en la espalda del muchacho, abrazándolo suavemente. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí y protegerme siempre… Inuyasha… -

- Kagome...- la mirada dorada del hanyou penetró en los ojos de la chica, sus ojos color chocolate lo envolvían en un dulce manto de paz, parecían llamarlo hacia ella. Tímidamente obedeció a ese llamado, embelesado por sus labios entreabiertos –Kagome...- susurró casi tocando sus dulces labios.

En ese momento un torbellino entró en el lugar, inmediatamente, por una fuerza extraña, Inuyasha quedó en el suelo. El causante de todo era un joven lobo youkai de cabellos oscuros amarrados en una coleta, sonriendo caminó sobre el hanyou y tomó las manos de Kagome.

- Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi… ¿cómo estas?... te extrañé.. –espetó el joven de ojos azules mirando con infinita adoración a la muchacha del futuro.

- ¡Kouga-kun! Bien… ¿tú cómo estas? – sonrió Kagome.

- ¡¡TEMEE!!- gruñó un enfurecido Inuyasha desde el piso, rápidamente se puso de pie tirando a Kouga al hacerlo – Se puede saber ¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?! – gritó colocándose velozmente frente a Kagome para evitar que el joven lobo volviera a acercarse a ella.

- Vine a ver a MI mujer… ¿por qué lo preguntas, inukoro? – sonrió mordaz Kouga.

Rápidamente Inuyasha desenfundó su espada, preparándose para atacar al lobo gritó: - ¡Eso no es tu maldito asunto bakayaro!-

- ¿Quieres pelear¡De acuerdo! si gano me llevaré a Kagome.. ¿qué dices? – sonrió desafiante el joven lobo.

- Te voy a hacer morder el polvo lobo sarnoso... ni en sueños podrías ganarme...- respondió Inuyasha dedicándole su mirada más presuntuosa a Kouga – No va a tomarme ni siquiera un par de minutos.-

Kagome se interpuso entre los muchachos. – Momento… ¡ YO NO SOY NINGUN OBJETO! – chilló frunciendo el ceño. - ¿En qué diablos estas pensando? – exclamó mirando furiosa al hanyou.

- ¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA ME GRITAS A MI? – gritó el hanyou desviando toda su atención hacia la chica – Él fue quien me desafió... ¿Por qué demonios tiene que estar diciendo que eres su mujer? – gruñó guardando nuevamente su espada – Siempre lo defiendes... - agregó mirando hacia otro lado.

- Porque eres un idiota.. – sonrió mordaz Kouga. – Kagome me prefiere a mi… ¿no te das cuenta? – rió burlonamente.

- Inuyasha.. ¿por qué tienes siempre que pelear?… sabes que Kouga-kun lo dice para molestarte… ¿acaso no te das cuenta? – respondió Kagome mirándolo con una expresión de cansancio. – A veces eres tan estresante… - suspiró con resignación.

- Temee...cierra la boca...- gruño Inuyasha mirando de forma asesina al lobo -¿Estresante?... ¿por eso lo prefieres?... – pregunto dirigiéndose a Kagome casi con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Tú piensas eso de mi¿en verdad lo crees? – miró con el ceño fruncido a Inuyasha. – ¡¡Eres un idiota!!... eres tan inseguro… - Kagome se encogió. – Tal vez si prefiera estar con Kouga... -

Inuyasha miró a Kouga con profundos deseos de asesinarlo, luego dirigió una mirada resentida hacia la chica.- ¡Keh¡Entonces celebra la maldita nadidad junto a este idiota! – masculló antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

Segundos después Kouga miró sorprendido a Kagome. – Entonces… quiere decir que tú.. y yo.. – sonrió acercándose para tomar sus manos.

- Iie… yo…- sonrió Kagome con una gotita en el rostro.

- No te preocupes… ya lo entendí… - sonrió feliz Kouga. – Eres un poco tímida para admitirlo… pero ya lo escuché… ahora tengo que resolver unos asuntos… otro día te veré Kagome.. – rió el demonio lobo saliendo a toda velocidad completamente feliz.

- Él nunca entenderá...- comentó Sango acariciando delicadamente a Kirara que estaba entre sus brazos.- demo... creo que es más feliz así...-

- Yo también quiero… - se acercó Miroku mirando inocentemente Sango.

- ¿Nani?...- preguntó la taijiya dirigiendo una mirada llena de curiosidad hacia el monje - ¿quiere que le diga que prefiero estar con otro? -

- No te creería… - contestó con confianza el monje. Tomó de la mano de la chica quien distraída lo siguió. El houshi sonrió libidinosamente mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraba el pequeño muérdago para luego mirar a Sango. – Ahora si… puedes besarme.. Sango.. – susurró sensualmente.

- Etto... no tengo escapatoria..- murmuró suavemente la chica.- demo onegai... cierre sus ojos houshi-sama -

El monje la miró perplejo escéptico de que la chica había accedido. – Aa… - asintió cerrando sus ojos. No tardo en volver su típica sonrisa lujuriosa. – Recuerda que quiero un beso especial.. tú sabes.. – rió con los párpados cerrados.

- Hai... muy especial... - susurró la chica cerca de su rostro.

Miroku sonrió complacido. De repente sintió que algo le lamía la mejilla y se deslizaba suavemente hacia sus labios. – Sa.. Sango… no te conocía así – sonrió emocionado. Un maullido lo hizo reaccionar. - ¿Nani? – exclamó extrañado. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la pequeña Kirara y a una Sango tratando de contener su risa.

- Eso no es justo… - miró el suelo desilusionado.

- Kirara también es chica...ella también podía besarlo houshi-sama- comentó Sango entre risas dejando detrás suyo a un decepcionado Miroku.

- ¿Qué pasó con Miroku¿Y Kagome? – preguntó extrañado Shippo mirando al monje y a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches que maldecía por lo bajo, aun disgustada por la discusión con Inuyasha. – Los adultos son raros... -

**----------------**

Unas horas después, los colores rosados y lilas del atardecer pintaban el despejado cielo del Sengoku. Kagome y Sango conversaban en la entrada de la cabaña. Kaede encendía la lumbre con algunas ramitas y Miroku impasible con la misma mirada de horas antes se encontraba sentado en una esquina al lado de una gatita que maullaba y ronroneaba a su lado frotando su cabecita en las manos del monje.

- Es tarde… - susurró Kagome.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome-chan? – preguntó Sango mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

- Nada… ya casi esta por oscurecer… - suspiró melancólica.

- ¿Inuyasha aún no ha vuelto, no? – preguntó la muchacha teniendo más que claro que esa era la razón por la que Kagome estaba preocupada.

La sacerdotisa miró con timidez a su amiga. – Hai… y empiezo a sentirme culpable.. – suspiró.

- Aún no oscurece...¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?...además estarían a solas y podrían hablar sobre lo que paso ¿no crees? – sonrió Sango.

- ¿Tú crees? Debe estar muy enfadado… creo que no debí decirle lo de Kouga… el es muy inseguro… soy una idiota.. -

- Tal vez si le llevas algo de comer deje de estar enojado...- comentó divertida la otra chica.

La muchacha del futuro se animó. – Hai… en la mochila traigo chocolates, algunos con forma de Santa Claus y renos… espero que le gusten… iré – sonrió. – Arigato.. Sango-chan.. – exclamó mientras iba hacia la cabaña para buscar el objeto.

**---------------------**

Bastante más cerca de lo que pensaba Kagome, se encontraba el hanyou recostado sobre una rama en lo más alto de uno de los árboles del bosque. Con el ceño fruncido miraba las estrellas tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la discusión que había tenido con Kagome esa tarde, pero evidentemente no estaba dándole muchos resultados positivos. "_Kuso! maldito Kouga! Si el muy desgraciado no hubiese aparecido nosotros... ¿nos hubiésemos besado? Keh! pero eso ya no tiene importancia... ella prefiere estar con el lobo sarnoso ¿no?"_

Un dulce aroma penetró lentamente en sus fosas nasales – Kagome... "_kuso ¿qué demonios hace en el bosque a esta hora?... si cree que voy a olvidarme de todo lo que dijo está muy equivocada... baka"_

Kagome corrió adentrándose más al bosque. La oscuridad había cubierto con su manto completamente todo el lugar, casi no podía ver, pero sentía una poderosa presencia y suponía que era la del hanyou. Luego de unos minutos de recorrer el lugar sintió unos ruidos provenientes de un árbol. Lentamente se acercó y vio caer unas hojas. - ¿Inuyasha? – murmuró para sí misma la muchacha.

Rápidamente se acercó a este y elevó la vista, como lo suponía vio una larga cabellera plateada y parte del hakama color rojo del medio demonio.– Ya te encontré.. – sonrió. – Nee.. Inuyasha… ¿podrías bajar? – sonrió nerviosa la chica tratando de parecer natural, sabía que Inuyasha estaría muy enfadado.

El hanyou miró a Kagome tratando de parecer indiferente:- ¡Keh! No me interesa bajar, no sé a que viniste... regresa de una vez a la aldea... - respondió acomodándose sobre la rama, demostrando que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de acceder a los deseos de la chica.

La muchacha se mordió la lengua para no decir la palabra mágica. – Vamos… solo un momento… onegai.. – sonrió fingiendo que no había escuchado la respuesta del joven.

- No, ve a buscar al lobo sarnoso... después de todo dijiste que preferías estar con él... - masculló Inuyasha.

- Deja de ser terco… - empezó a fruncir el ceño Kagome. - ¿En verdad creíste lo que te dije?... no seas infantil... - empezó a levantar la voz la muchacha.

- ¡La terca eres tú¿Qué maldita parte del "no me interesa bajar" no entendiste? – gruñó el hanyou mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia abajo.

- ¿No quieres bajar? Perfecto… entonces yo subiré.. – exclamó la muchacha empezando a trepar por el tronco del árbol.

- ¡Perfecto! Despiértame cuando lo logres...- una media sonrisa se formo en los labios de Inuyasha al contemplar los fallidos intentos de Kagome por subir al árbol.

- ¡BAKA! – gritó Kagome haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, con rapidez subió unos pocos pies lo suficiente para tomar una rama cercana y asirse. Complacida subió con agilidad cada rama hasta llegar donde se encontraba el muchacho. – Lo logré… - sonrió respirando un poco agitada. - ¿Lo ves?.. ni siquiera necesité de tu ayuda.. – miró con el ceño levemente fruncido al hanyou.

Tratando de ocultar su sorpresa respondió:- ¡Keh! de todos modos no tenía pensado ayudarte...- masculló evadiendo la mirada de la chica.- ¿qué demonios quieres?-

Kagome miró con fiereza al hanyou. – Vine a pedirte disculpas… pero veo que contigo no se puede… eres tan grosero.. – murmuró mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Oe Kagome!...- Inuyasha prefirió ignorar el comentario de la chica y aceptar sus disculpas – Etto...¿que se tiene que hacer en una cita?... ¿ya conseguiste tu cita de nadidad?... – preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- Etto… bueno… depende de la pareja… puede ser un encuentro romántico… como ver las estrellas, las luces de los árboles… compartir una cena… ir al cine… - respondió bastante sonrojada la muchacha jugando con una pequeña hoja del árbol.

- Ver las estrellas...- murmuró el hanyou dirigiendo su mirada hacia las estrellas que brillaban intensamente en el despejado cielo.- ¿Lograste conseguir una cita? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Um… no exactamente… mis amigas estuvieron torturándome con eso antes de llegar aquí… querían que saliera con Hojo-kun… - respondió sonrojada con una gotita en su frente.

- ¡Keh¿Por qué demonios querían que salieras con ese estúpido humano? – preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño levemente fruncido.- De todos modos... en ningún lugar podrías ver las estrellas como se ven aquí... y no estas sola... - agregó mirando a los ojos a la muchacha.

- Inuyasha… eso significa que tú.. y yo… ¿estamos en una cita? – sonrió acercándose a éste mirándolo interesada.

- ¿Eh?...etto... supongo...hai... - balbuceó el hanyou mirando hacia otro lado para disimular su sonrojo.- ¿En las citas se come? – preguntó.

- Hai… traje algunos chocolates en la mochila… - rió muy animada. Con cuidado se acercó más al medio demonio hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. – ¿Se ven muy lindas las estrellas hoy… ne? – sonrió.

Inuyasha rodeó con uno de sus brazos a la chica – Hai...muy bonitas...- balbuceó mirándola de reojo.

**------------------**

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Kaede el pequeño Shippo le explicaba a la anciana, que parecía muy somnolienta, el significado de la Navidad haciendo algunas ilustraciones muy chistosas del viejo Santa Claus.

Fuera de la cabaña, recargando su espalda en la entrada, Sango miraba hacia un punto lejano, sus ojos castaños reflejaban un cierto toque de melancolía. En ese momento, y con pasos sigilosos, se acercó lentamente el joven monje.

- ¿Estas pensando en mi, preciosa Sango? – sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la mujer.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha – Estaba pensando en que no he visto a Kirara desde esta tarde ¿Usted la ha visto houshi-sama? Creo que le gusta estar a su lado luego de lo que paso...- comentó divertida.

- Hubiera preferido que fueras tú.. – sonrió sugerente el monje. – Cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla cerca de mi boca me sorprendí… pensé que eras más tímida… - rió divertido.

La mirada de la chica se quedó prendada en los pícaros ojos azules del monje, sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente – Houshi-sama...- murmuró suavemente.

Suavemente Miroku tomó la barbilla de la chica y la miró directo a los ojos. – Sabes?… estamos debajo de un muérdago… ¿estaría bajo tu autorización si te diera un beso? – sonrió travieso.

Él la miraba de una forma en que hubiese logrado convencerla de cualquier cosa que le hubiese pedido. Con timidez colocó sus manos sobre el torso del chico, suavemente cerró los ojos en una muda aceptación a la pregunta de Miroku.

Miroku sonrió y tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica para acercarlo al suyo y sellar sus labios en un romántico beso. Uno de sus brazos tomó posesivamente la cintura de la chica. Los tibios labios de la chica correspondieron tímidamente a las caricias propinadas por su compañero.

Luego de unos segundos el monje totalmente complacido lentamente se separó de la chica. – Eso estuvo bien… - sonrió libidinoso. - ¿Qué te parece si ahora terminamos la noche navideña con una larga y apasionada sesión de besos y algo mejor aun…? – agregó bajando con gracia sutil sus manos para posarse en el redondeado trasero de la taiyija.

El ambiente romántico coronado por el gran manto de brillantes estrellas y orquestado por el incesante cantar de los grillos y aves nocturnas fue abruptamente cortado por el sonido seco de un brusco golpe... nada nuevo para los habitantes de los alrededores.

Distantes de ese lugar, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados alrededor de un fogata; las orejas del hanyou se movieron al escuchar a lo lejos un sonido bastante conocido para él. – ¡Je! Miroku de nuevo arruinó las cosas con Sango... y está vez si que le dieron su merecido... – comentó divertido.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Kagome curiosa mientras alimentaba el fuego con algunas ramitas.

- ¡Keh! Sango le golpeó tan fuerte que casi me dejó sordo...- respondió mirando con una media sonrisa a la chica.

- Je je… Miroku-sama no cambia jamás.. – rió divertida la chica. – Nee… traje algo para ti.. – sonrió Kagome tomando un chocolate de su mochila.

Inuyasha tomó en sus manos el pequeño hombrecito obeso vestido de rojo que Kagome le entregaba, lo miró con curiosidad hasta de olerlo. – ¿Qué es? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Es Santa Claus… una figura navideña… él entrega los regalos a los niños que se comportaron bien… - sonrió traviesa.

- ¿Y yo para qué diablos quiero una figura de este viejo?..- refunfuñó mirando a Kagome con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

- Es para comer… solo tienes que quitarle el papel… - sonrió Kagome con una venita formándose en su sien.

Con una de sus garras, el hanyou, se deshizo fácilmente del papel - ¿Qué se supone que es?..- preguntó oliendo el objeto.

- Chocolate… es dulce y muy delicioso… se come.. – comentó la joven robándole un pequeño pedacito de éste. – Así… - dijo colocando el dulce en su boca para saborearlo lentamente.

Imitando a la chica llevó un trozo a su boca. Ella tenía toda la razón, aquella pequeña cosa era muy dulce y muy deliciosa. - ¿Tienes más?...- preguntó una vez que terminó de devorar por completo al pequeño Santa Claus.

La muchacha del futuro sonrió complacida, lentamente se acercó al hanyou casi quedando pegados uno del otro. Tomó una cajita con algunos chocolates y se la acercó mirándolo fijamente. – Hai… toma los que quieras… - susurró.

El muchacho rápidamente llenó sus manos de estos y comenzó a comerlos a una velocidad increíble.

– Nee… Inuyasha… no quiero que te sientas triste ni mucho menos ser una entrometida… demo… ¿aun piensas en Kikyo? – preguntó la joven del futuro observándolo de reojo.

- Como podría no pensar en ella... no pude hacer nada para salvarla... - respondió mirando fijamente como las llamas consumían lentamente los leños que daban vida a la pequeña fogata.

- No es cierto… estuviste siempre allí… estoy segura que esta vez encontró su descanso… murió entre tus brazos sonriendo… ella era feliz… - respondió Kagome observando al hanyou. – No tienes que sentirte mal… en algún momento eso iba a suceder… ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo… -

Inuyasha miró a los ojos a Kagome – Como sea...voy a acabar con el bastardo de Naraku de una maldita vez... - afirmó decidido- ¡No voy a dejar que siga haciendo daño!... ¡No soportaría si algo...! – Rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia la fogata.- Voy a terminar con esto cuanto antes...-

- No soportarías si algo… ¿qué? – preguntó la chica observando con curiosidad al medio demonio.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente penetrando la mirada color chocolate de la chica. Con algo de rudeza la tomó por los hombros acercándola un poco más hacia él -¡Nunca voy a permitir que ese bastardo te haga daño Kagome!... ¡Nadie va a apartarte de mi lado! – soltó antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la actitud del hanyou. Suavemente se incorporó sonriendo dulcemente, correspondió el abrazo del muchacho y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del joven de cabellos plateados. – Arigato.. shinpai de kurete… - susurró. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. - ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado para protegerme? – preguntó.

- Siempre voy a protegerte Kagome... nada va a pasarte, estaré ahí para protegerte de todo...- susurró separándose levemente de la chica para mirarla a lo ojos. - ¿Tú... te quedarás a mi lado siempre?- preguntó, su mirada se poso sobre la de la chica entregándole una muda declaración de sus más profundos sentimientos.

- Pase lo que pase me quedaré aquí… desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo alejarme de ti… Inuyasha.. – susurró respondiendo con una mirada de infinita ternura. – No sé que es lo que nos deparará el futuro… pero espero que el destino me permita quedarme a tu lado… es lo que deseo… - algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por las arreboladas mejillas de la muchacha.

Inuyasha secó delicadamente con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica. Silencioso contemplo su rostro; la parpadeante luz del fuego jugaba iluminando el hermoso rostro de la joven, su piel blanca y sedosa, sus preciosos ojos castaños rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas.- Los dos deseamos lo mismo Kagome... - susurró con la voz enronquecida y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Ha… hai… - musitó la joven sacerdotisa bastante nerviosa con la mirada dorada del hanyou. "_Jamás me había mirado de esa forma… mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte…"_. – Inu.. yasha… ¿hablas en serio?... tú… ¿me amas? – preguntó colocando una de sus manos sobre las del medio demonio.

- Hasta que te conocí yo no podía confiar en nadie, tal vez al principio creí que tú y Kikyo eran iguales... - susurró tomando con sus manos el rostro de Kagome.- pero eres única... y es a tu lado donde quiero estar, quiero verte sonreír, quiero protegerte, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre. No sé cuando comenzó todo esto, solo sé que necesito tenerte junto a mi... eres mi hogar Kagome...- susurró fijando su mirada en los ojos de la chica que brillaban llenos de emoción- Y si lo que siento es amar a alguien, entonces... yo te amo Kagome...- su corazón jamás había latido con tanta fuerza, lentamente acercó sus rostros para unir sus labios en un tierno beso, casi una leve caricia. Un beso en el que le entregó su corazón y su alma.

La muchacha se estremeció entre los brazos del joven. Jamás había sido besada por alguien, a excepción de aquel beso que le había dado tiempo atrás para evitar que se transformara completamente en demonio, pero ahora todo era diferente, sus palabras habían sido sinceras, sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad. Con timidez correspondió las caricias del hanyou, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo, con delicadeza rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven. Una sensación de pertenencia la invadió, parecía que había nacido para estar cerca de él, contra su pecho, su aroma a bosque, se sentía en una especie de ensoñación, parecía que estaban de pie sobre las nubes, todo desapareció, solo existían ellos dos.

Estar para siempre junto a él, ese era su deseo… sintiéndose protegida y amada por la eternidad.

Luego de unos segundos se separó lentamente del muchacho. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del semi demonio. – A.. aishiteru… Inuyasha… - musitó.

Inuyasha rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola suavemente aún más hacia él.- Kagome... - sonrió mirándola embelesado. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, contemplándose el uno al otro, comunicándose más allá de las palabras.- Según tu leyenda vamos a ser felices para siempre... ¿lo crees? – preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

- Hai… - sonrió la chica.. – Además… aunque no existiera tal leyenda seríamos felices de todas formas.. – susurró acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas del hanyou.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro. – Por un momento creí que me quedaría sin cita navideña… - rió Kagome. – Yuka, Eri y Ayumi insistieron mucho en el asunto… parece que Ayumi-chan tenía razón al final de cuentas… ella tenía mucha fe en ti, Inuyasha – comentó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?... ¿Tenías fe en mi? - preguntó mirándola con curiosidad, sin dejarla contestar continuó – Keh! de todos modos no entiendo porque no pueden estar simplemente con la otra persona sin armar tanto alboroto... ¿y como demonios se supone que terminan las citas navideñas?-

- Um… depende… - se sonrojó furiosamente la joven. – Ah y en cuanto a la primera pregunta aunque no estuvieras dispuesto, tenía planeado hacer algo… por eso traje la navidad aquí... – rió divertida tratando de desviar la otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué estas tan roja?...- preguntó el hanyou rozando despacio con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas de Kagome.- ¿de qué depende? – agregó mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

Kagome tosió bastante nerviosa. Bajó su mirada y jugó con sus dedos. – Depende del tipo de pareja… algunos solo ven las estrellas y tienen una cena romántica… - susurró. – Demo… demo… - sus mejillas estaban encendidas tal como farolillo de navidad. – Otros tienen encuentros más íntimos… ya sabes… durante toda la noche… - murmuró observando la fogata que parecía chispear con más intensidad.

Inuyasha se separó un poco de la chica, retrocedió algo asustado por la rapidez con la que al parecer Kagome deseaba que avanzaran las cosas entre ellos – ¿Tú... tú... quie... quieres... e... eso? - balbuceó mirándola con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. –

La joven totalmente exaltada negó con los brazos. – ¡NO NO! No.. no me refería a eso.. – terminó susurrando muy apenada. – Sólo te explicaba… ¿tú.. tú si lo quie.. quieres? – preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El rostro de Inuyasha adquirió una fuerte tonalidad roja - Yo... yo... ha... hai... etto... yo... - balbuceó con dificultad, exhaló con fuerza antes de mirar decidido a los ojos a la muchacha.- Kagome... quiero que seas mi mujer, pero cuando tú lo decidas... yo... quiero... -

Kagome asintió bastante sonrojada. Era casi medianoche y la brisa nocturna era lo suficientemente fría para que la joven comenzara a temblar. – Me.. mejor nos vamos¿ne? – preguntó observando de reojo al hanyou.

- Um...hai...- respondió aún algo sonrojado el hanyou, miró de reojo a la chica notando que tenía algo de frío, rápidamente se quitó el haori colocándolo con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. Le regalo una seductora sonrisa antes de acercarse a la fogata para apagarla.

Al observar el suelo la chica divisó una pequeña ramita con hojas de muérdago sobre el pasto. Sonriendo traviesa la tomó y la escondió entre las mangas del haori. "_No me atrevo todavía a pedirle un beso… quizás esto sea útil para después… jeje!"_ Rápidamente se acercó al hanyou que ya casi terminaba con su trabajo y tomó uno de sus brazos apoyando su rostro sobre él. - ¿Nos vamos… koibito? – susurró lo último sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Ha... hai... - contestó Inuyasha bastante sonrojado por la palabra utilizada por la chica. Tal vez antes le parecía absolutamente cursi y ridícula, pero en los labios de Kagome esa era la palabra más hermosa que podía existir en el universo.

Lentamente avanzaron por el bosque con dirección hacia la cabaña de Kaede, cerca del Goshinboku la chica se detuvo.

Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad.- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

Kagome sonrió, se soltó del brazo del hanyou y buscó entre todos los resquicios del haori hasta sacar una verde ramita con algunas hojas de muérdago. Levantó su brazo y clavó ésta en el tronco del inmenso árbol, quedando sobre sus cabezas. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de su compañero y lo miró con inocencia. – ¿Te acuerdas de la tradición? – preguntó mirando al medio demonio con un cierto destello pícaro en sus ojos color chocolate.

Inuyasha rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Kagome, una seductora sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de responder:- Si querías besarme no necesitabas de ese truco onna...puedes hacerlo cuando quieras...-

"_Shimatta… me descubrió… demo… si puedo besarlo cuando quiera… jeje!"_. La sacerdotisa lo miró desafiante. – Claro que lo haré… todas las veces que quiera! – cambió su expresión riendo divertida para luego tomar con sus manos el rostro del muchacho y besarlo tiernamente.

Los deseos navideños de la joven del futuro se cumplieron, todo gracias a la magia de la Navidad. Eternamente seguirían unidos.

Definitivamente, la distraída estudiante-sacerdotisa había logrado su objetivo: tener una cita de navidad tal como mandaba la tradición. Por lo pronto, estaba segura de que en un futuro tendría muchas citas navideñas siempre con su Inuyasha... y tal vez éstas terminarían en otro lugar.

**FIN **

Notas de las autoras:

¿Y qué les pareció? Estuvo relativamente pequeño pero romántico como nos gusta T.T… es un regalito para uds. esperamos que pasen una muy feliz Navidad :)!!

Uff, que estuvo difícil pasar de las escenas acaloradas de Ai wa yasei da! a algo romántico-cute o.oU. Como se imaginarán no pusimos escena lemon porque no podían declararse y rápidamente pasar a algo tan intimo… preferimos que quede en algo tierno…

Um… les dejamos a su imaginación lo que pudo ocurrir tiempo después entre ellos dos… en sus próximas navidades o nadidades xDD

Por cierto, el título significa Cita de Navidad :- )

Para finalizar, tenemos algunas ideas para hacer otro fanfic de Inuyasha… el año que viene sabrán más ;- )

Déjennos su comentario para saber si les gustó :- D. Vamos… no les cuesta nada…! ;- )

* * *

**Gran lista de palabras en japonés (seguro varias de las que pusimos las conocían xp igual siento que esta larga la lista) **

**Shimatta**: Maldición (Oh no! expresión de desagrado xp)  
**Hai:** Sí  
**Nee**: Hey!  
**Ne**¿No¿Correcto?, etc. Esas preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.  
**Kuso**: Mierda.  
**Jii-chan:** Es un término familiar para el abuelo de uno, o los hombres viejos en general. La forma irrespetuosa de decirlo seria jijii que es como Ranma le dice a Happosai xp.  
**Ja ne:** Hasta luego o Nos vemos, pero dicho sólo por una chica. Si lo dice un chico deberia ser Ja na.  
**Mou**: Expresión de fastidio o frustración.  
**Demo**: Pero.  
**Ba-chan: **Forma familiar para la abuela de uno, o las mujeres mayores en general.  
**Hanyou**: Mitad demonio, semi demonio.  
**Baka**: tonto, idiota.  
**Etto: **Una interjección de duda como "um", "er" o "ah".**  
Houshi: **Monje.  
**¿Nani?: **¿Qué?  
**Osuwari:** Abajo, sentado. Palabra que utiliza Kagome en la versión en japonés de Inuyasha para "tranquilizar" el espiritu del muchacho.  
**Gomen ne**: Lo siento, discúlpame, perdóname  
**Taijiya**: experto exterminador de youkai , matademonios (Sango es una taijiya)  
**Shakujo: **El arma de Miroku (la vara de la pasión en un fic por ahi xp) **  
Oe: **Hey!  
**Youkai:** Demonio (Shippo, Kouga y Fluffy lo son xp)  
**Yoshi yoshi: **es algo como lindo perrito , se le dice a la mascota cuando esta se porta bien o hace alguna gracia xp**  
Omoshiroi: **Interesante**  
Urusei: **Cállate dicho de forma ruda  
**Bakayaro**: Estupido cretino, estupido idiota.  
**Onna: **Mujer.  
**Matte: **Espera.  
**Yatta: **Lo tengo, Lo logré!  
**Temee: **Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú", pero de modo rudo o vulgar. Puede traducirse como "bastardo",**  
Arigato: **Gracias.**  
Inukoro: **Cara de perro.**  
Iie: **No.**  
Onegai: **Por favor.  
**Aa: **Sí**  
Arigato shinpai de kurete: **Gracias por preocuparte.  
**Ai shiteru:** Te amo  
**Koibito: **Amado, persona amada, amante, pareja.


End file.
